TO LOVE RU: TRUE DARKNESS
by Reon-D-Anibis
Summary: Sometimes as an assassin; not everything goes as plan. but there are a way to make your mistake and turn it around to something more. And of course I don't own To LOVE Ru. If so Rito wouldn't be such a nerve wreck when he saw Lala for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own To Love Ru/ To love Ru Darkness. So…there

CHAPTER 1: LAST OF HUMANITY.

Earth; Yuuki residents.

"Rito-sama." A melodious voice called soothingly.

A groan was the respond to the angelic whisper.

"Rito-sama, time to wake up." She said.

Seventeen years old Yuuki Rito opens his light brown eyes. He groaned as he passed his hand through his amber brown hair. It was spiky with a bang going from his crown to his right eye. He wears a white plain shirt and blue boxer shorts. He suddenly realized that there was an extra weight on his bed.

Correction...on his body. He looks and sees the smiling face of Momo Vespira Deviluke. She has pink hair that reaches to her shoulders with some strands over her forehead and light purple eyes. Her tail, wich has a spade tip, was swaying behind her as Rito caught a glimpse of it. She was also wearing a pale yellow nearly unbuttoned pajama shirt. The human can see a clear view of her C-cup cleavage and a glimpse of her left light pink nipple.

Momo is an alien from the planet Deviluke; the most powerful planet in the galaxy. The residents are called Devilukians.

The now fifteen year old pinkette was smiling down at the human. " see that you're up, Rito-sama." She giggled. "In more ways than one." She added.

Rito was groaning as he felt the Develukian grinding on his morning wood. "Momo." He moaned. "If Nana comes in here." He began.

"Then she'll simply join us." She said as slipped the pajama shirt down her shoulders showing Rito her breasts. "Am I not allowed to be intimate with my husband to be?" She asked with a grin.

Rito sighed and pulled the pinkette into a kiss that made her melt. Momo giggled as they separated with a trail of saliva.

"That's an amazing kiss, Rito-sama." She complemented as she continues to grind on her fiancée and allowed a moan to escape her lips.

Rito groaned as he passed his hand over her thighs and up her side earning a giggle from the tailed teen. "Now's not the time, Momo-chan." He smiled apologizing to his fiancée's pout and added. "As much as I liked to; we have to go to school."

"Just promise you take me tonight." She said with her head tilt cutely to the side.

The human fiancée chuckled. "I'm not making any promises. I also don't want your dad to come here and fry me for deflowering either of his daughters." ' And blowing up the planet.' He added as an afterthought.

"Well that's not fare." She pouted and Rito pecked her lips.

"C'mon. I'll give you a massage." He smiled.

"The way I want?" She grinned.

The Yuuki's answer was a nod with a smile.

T.L.R.T.D.

Rito came down the stairs after a decent shower with a red faced Momo following behind.

Rito was wearing his school uniform which is a white shirt with green pants and brown shoes. His shirt was currently out of his pants and three buttons opened to show his red shirt beneath it.

Momo wears the female student uniform. She wears a short green skirt that just passes her thighs, a hole small big enough so her tail wouldn't be in the way. She wears a yellow sleeveless sweater over a short sleeved white shirt and brown shoes.

"Did you really have to add my tail to the mix?" She asked.

"Well you did say you wanted a 'full' body message." He replied with a smile. "That's why your tail was included."

"Yoho! Rito!" A female yelled excitedly.

Rito recognizes the voice turned just in time to be hugged Lala Satanus Deviluke.

Lala is the older sister of Momo. Unlike said sibling she has neon green eyes and her pink hair reaches pass her butt a small strand that hung over her forehead. She was currently wearing a towel around her body that did nothing to hide her figure. She has D-cup bust and decent wide hips. She wears a white circle pin with swirled eyes on her right side of her hair. Her tail was currently wrapped around both herself and the human.

"Morning, Lala." Rito smiled. "And Peke too."

"Morning, Rito-sama." The hair piece greeted back.

"Well Rito, are you ready for school?" The older Devilukian asked excitedly.

"Put on some clothes first and then we'll be on our way." Rito replied with a shook of his head.

"Hai~!" She smiled as she glances up. "Peke?' She politely asked.

"Right, Lala-sama." The pin replied as it glowed and the light particles gathered around Lala. When the light faded she was wearing a uniform equal to Momo, but for her size and figure.

"Looks like you guys are finally ready?" A young girl about fourteen said as the three walked into the kitchen. She wears a pink frilly shirt and brown shorts. She has brown hair that has twirl tangles at the ends and a top spiked ponytail. A few bangs framing her face and on bang over her left shoulder. She has light amber brown eyes and B-cup bust. This is Yuuki Mikan, younger sister of Yuuki Rito.

"Morning, Mikan." Rito greeted his younger sister. He looked and smiled at the next occupant on the table. "Hey, Nana."

"Morning." She mumbled with a piece of toast in her mouth. Nana Astar Deviluke is one of Lala's younger sister and Momo's older twin. Like her twin she has purple eyes and pink hair. The difference is that she has two short ponytails from her temple down to her neck and two twin tails from her neck down to her lower back. She wears the same uniform as her sisters and has a low A-cup bust.

"Are you still angry from yesterday?" Momo teased her older twin

"No!" She said with a flushed face. 'I'm just angry that you were the one that snuck in his room before me.' She thought as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Rito sighed as he made his way to Nana and hugged her. "I'll make sure that you will be able to come to my room tonight." He whispered to the middle sibling. "I'll have to give a decent offering to Momo-chan so that she won't sneak into my room though."

Nana huffed as she turned her head away from her shared fiancée. "Whatever." She said with a blush.

"Thank you, Nana-chan." He smiled s he pecked her lips.

Unknown to the four; they were being watched.

"Remember, we need to bring Yami back to her old self." A female voice said from the shadows.

"It will be done, mistress." Another female replied.

"Good." The voice said in a smooth tone. "Make sure you gain their trust. I don't care how, but make it work."

"Yes, mistress." The female voice replied, her eyes locked unto the human male.

T.L.R.T.D.

"Class, we have two new students today." A lean middle aged teacher announced he motioned to the twins. "Will you please introduce yourselves to the class?" The teacher said in a friendly tone.

The twins stepped forward as the class (male half) looks (ogles) at them.

"Momo Vespira Deviluke." The younger twin introduced with a small bow.

"Nana Astar Deviluke." The older twin says with a small smile.

"Pleased to meet you." The twins said in unison.

The male populace awed and applause at the normal greeting from the twins.

"That's enough, children." The teacher said as he stacked some papers.

"Momo-san can I have your number?" A male student asked.

"How about I give you a tour around the school?" Another male student offer.

"You look as good as your sister." Another male student commented.

"How about your e-mail address so we can have some friendly conversations?" A fourth male student offered.

'Boys.' The younger twin mentally sighed as she turned down one offer after the next. 'Their intensions are clear.' She's added as she slapped a hand away from her rear. 'Only Rito-sama can do that to me.' She thought as her legs gave way for a few clicks. 'The way he kissed me this morning.' She mentally swooned. 'Oh, and that message!'

Nana sighed as she watches her sister get the attention. 'What a bunch of assholes.' She thought as her sister avoided the male students and walked to a group of female students to get to know them. 'Maybe I should try to talk to someone too.' She wondered as she looked around the classroom. 'Hm?'

By the back of the classroom someone stood looking out the window. She stood at least five foot three and was wearing the school uniform. She has red hair with a few strands over her forehead and a long single braid down to her thighs.

"Excuse me." Nana addressed the girl as she neared her.

"Hm?" The girl turned; her brown shoes clack the grounds and her dark blue eyes now looking at the Devilukian. "Yes. Can I help you?"

"Ah. Y-yes." Nana stuttered. "I'm new here." She started. "Nana Astar Deviluke." She held out her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

The redhead shook her hand while giving a friendly smile. "Mea. Kurosaki Mea."

T.L.R.T.D.

Rito sighed as he was listening to the teacher. He was always asked the difficult questions to be caught off guard.

'But thanks to Lala these problems are a breeze.' The human thought with a small smile.

"Rito-kun." A female student whispered to him from his left.

The female beside him has light purple hair that reaches to her neck and her purple eyes has a shine to them. She has two white hair clips on the left side holding a few strands of her hair. She wears the female school uniform and white stud earrings. The girls passed a small folded letter to him.

"This is for you." She said as she sees the brunette take the letter.

"A letter for me, Haruna-chan?" Rito teased.

The teen blushed and pouted. "Mou, Rito-kun." She whined softly. "You still owe me that date." She whispered.

Rito nodded with a light smile. "So who's it from?" He asked as he inspects the folded letter only to see his name on it.

Haruna shrugged. "It was in my locker." She replied. "But it was addressed to you."

"Just noticed that." He nodded as he opened the letter and mentally read it.

_"Dear Yuuki Rito,_

_I must confess that this letter is the first part of confession. But I wish to meet you on the school roof after school. I will tell you my feeling face to face._

_From, Aka no shoujo."_

"Red girl?" A female questioned from behind Rito, whom placed the now folded letter into his pants pockets.

"Hey, Kenichi." Rito greeted his friend.

"Sup." A teen with spiked back black hair that reaches to her hips and a small fanned bang over her forehead. She has light tanned skin black eyes and wears a school uniform with her shirt out and top three buttons lose showing some of her C-cup cleavage. "So you finally got a confession?" She teased.

"Shut it, Kenichi." Rito grinned at his friend.

Kenichi simply grinned at her best friend. "So what are you going to do?" She asked as she leaned on his friend's desk knowingly showing more of her cleavage and a part of her purple bra.

If he was fourteen, he would have been a stuttering mess.

The human smiled at his friend's forwardness. "Of course I'll see her."

"Don't reject her." Kenichi said in a sweet tone that would make even Lala's father back up in fear.

"Now why would I do that?" He replied cheekily.

"Rito-kun's, being mean." The female best friend teased as she held her best friend to her breasts.

Haruna didn't like the fact the blackette was hogging the brunette for herself. So she did the next best thing. She took Rito and pressed the right side of his face to her B-cup chest as she frowned at her fellow classmate.

"Stop it." The purplette said holding Rito 'protectively'.

Kenichi moved closer pressing her assets to Rito's left side of his face. "Oh?" She challenged. "And what are you going to do about it, hm Sairenji?"

The two female's foreheads were close to each other, touching actually. Rito's face was caught between two sets of soft flesh the human male knowing that he was getting glares of jealousy from his fellow male classmates.

"THAT'S ENOUGH OF YOUR SHAMEFUL ACTS!" A female shouted with a flustered, but disagreeable expression.

The two females look to the third. She has dark brown hair that reaches to her lower back with two bangs framing her left side of her face and one framing her right. Honey glazed eyes glaring at the two as they still haven't move. She wears a white short sleeved shirt with a dark cream sleeveless sweater over it. She had her arms on her waist and her frown deepened when the two female continued to press their mounds against Rito's face. She marched to the three making her DD-cup bounce in every step.

"Sairenji-san, Saruyama-san, I said stop." She repeated as she lightly moved the two before the human male dies a 'pleasant' death.

"Oh c'mon, Yui." Kenichi pouted then leaned closer to her ear. "You can smother your twins on his face when no one's looking." She fave the young woman a teasing grin.

The teen now known as Yui blushed but now glared at the perverted female. "You're almost as shameless as Mimioka-san." She gritted. 'It's a good thing she called in sick today.' She thought.

"Kotegawa-san, calm down." Rito tried to defuse the situation.

"Don't you dare say another word!" The light brunette pointed an accusing finger at the Devilukian candidate. "It's because of you that this is happening!"

"What can I do to calm you down?" He sighed, not even going to ask how any of this his fault.

Yui narrowed her eyes for a moment. "Let me think." She mumbled as she placed her left hand to her chin unwillingly pressing her breasts together.

Then she smiled and Rito suddenly felt like he made a bad choice.

T.L.R.T.D.

Rito sighed as he placed another stack of fifteen or so books in a small office.

"There." He pants as he turned to the female student. "I'm done." He's wearing his red muscle shirt to avoid unneeded stains on his school uniform. He skin was slightly damped due to the sweat and the material showed his well-trained torso of his athletically muscled chest and six bordering eight pack abs. "Anything I can help with?" He asked using the hem of shirt to wipe his forehead.

Yui saw his abs and her face heated up her eyes traveled his body, but she quickly turned to hide her face when he was done and pretended to check the stocks.

"Kotegawa-san?" Rito asked as he neared the young female.

"Clean the roof." She said in a rushed tone. She then picked up the broom and wash bucket and handed it to him. "And when you're done you can write a report of this for me first thing tomorrow morning." And with that note she left.

"I feel sorry for her." He thought out loud. "But being the class vice-president and the head of the disiplinary unit has got to be stressful.

T.L.R.T.D.

Mikan was walking through the market district carrying some groceries to cook for dinner. She now wears a dark red shirt with mid-thigh length blue shorts and white sandals.

"What should I cook today?" She wondered.

"Maybe you could help me with a little situation." A voice advised.

The young human girl turned and everything went black

T.L.R.T.D.

"Aaaah." Rito sighed as he leaned over the railing from the ceiling. "Jeez Kotegawa, you really know how to put someone to work".

Rito looked over the ceiling he swept, dusted, cleaned, scrubbed, wiped, polished, and shined. He can see his reflection in the tiles.

"Thank you for coming here." A female voice said getting his attention.

Rito looked to see a female student standing on the ceiling looking at him. She wore a short sleeved white shirt over her C-cup bust with blue shorts. Her hair is short and blood red with black highlight with a bang going between her heterochromic eyes, her left being green while her right eye's red.

'Must be her.' He thought. "Hi there." He greeted.

"Hello, Rito-san." She greeted the young man with a bow.

The human male took out the letter from his back pocket. "I got your letter, 'Aka'-san." He smiled. "But I would like to know your name please." He asked.

"Matariki Hiana." She replied. "Pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Matariki-san." He smiled.

"Um...Rito-san...I...I like you." She then bowed low. "Please go out with me!"

Rito stood there with a thoughtful expression. "Are you sure about this?" He asked. "I'm engaged to four princesses from two alien planets." He sighed. "And also-"

"I don't mind sharing." She cut him off. "Plus I need a favor from you." She asked as she stepped towards the young man.

"And that would be?" He asked getting a strange yet familiar vibe from her.

"To be Yami-nee-san's stepping stone to her old self." She smiled while her left hand morphed into a two meter long scimitar...

TLRTD

In the distance a female standing on another building was looking at the scene. She has milk chocolate tanned skin and a slim figure with a B-cup bust and wears a black knee length short sleeved dress with frilly ends. Her black hair cascades down to her knees with a few strands over her forehead down to her gold colored eyes.

'I love it when a plan comes together.' She thought as she sees the human avoid the deadly strikes from the blade. "He's actually pretty good." She commented.

T.L.R.T.D.

A blonde girl with red eyes about fifteen going on sixteen was leaping from building rooftops to building rooftops. She wore a black mid-thigh one piece dress that was skin tight and showed her curves and D-cup figure. A pale blue four pointed star cleavage window on said black clothing. Her hair was held up by to two large black cat ear shaped beads that held her hair in twin ponytails.

'There.' She thought as she reached the school building.

T.L.R.T.D.

Lala woke up with a moan. The last thing she remembered that she was busy with her latest inventions.

"What's going on?" Oldest princess asked in a dazed tone.

"Onee-sama." Momo called franticly.

Lala's purple eyes snapped and see a sight she will forever remember.

Rito laid in Momo's arms; blood pooling from his chest, legs, and arms. Some red plants on his wounds mending the scars.

"RITO!" The eldest Devilukian princess screamed as she crawled to the wounded Earthling.

"He's stable." Nana said as she placed his head on a small furry animal just as Lala reached to inspect any other wounds that her sisters may have missed.

"So you're awake." The long haired tanned female said.

"Who the hell are you?" Nana growled as she went to tend to the unconscious Mikan.

"Well looks like she's here." The tanned woman replied ignoring Nana's question.

Lala took the time to look at her surroundings. Besides her and her sisters along with a now stable Rito and unconscious Mikan. She can also see that Haruna, Yui, and Kenichi were also here with her inside a protective dome of sorts.

"Don't bother trying to get out." The woman said. "This barrier was specially made for…this type of situation."

"What do you want with Yami-chan?" Lala asked now standing up.

"I want her to return to way she was." She answered while looking at the unconscious Rito. "And it seems that he was the reason for her…change." She replied cryptically.

"Yami-chan's a better person now." Lala debated.

"We'll see about that." She turned just as the subject of their discussion landed at a distance. "Welcome, Konjiki no Yami."

"Who are you?" She asked stoically.

"Someone that has known you from your birth." She smiled as she stepped forward, but stopped as yellow spear tips were aimed at her vitals. "Oh? Are you angry for hurting your target?"

"Yuuki Rito is _my_ target." The assassin said her hairs shaped into spear tips.

"All the times you had to kill him. You didn't take them." She smiled as the assassin's red eyes narrowed. "Or do you feel affectionate towards him?"

Yami remained silent as she glanced at the bloodied form of her target. A pang of pain went through her body. "But why do you have the others as hostages?" She asked changing the subject.

The woman allowed it though "That's to make sure that you complete your assignment." She snapped her fingers.

Yami suddenly turned to block a blade from a wide grinning Hiana.

"Hello, Yami-onee-chan." If it was possible, the redhead's grin got wider. "Pleased to finally meet you."

Yami only voiced one question. "Who are you?"

"Rubi no Yami." Hiana introduced herself as she swung her left leg that morphed into a kanabo.

Yami saw this and morphed her right forearm into a large shield, but the force behind the blow was enough to send her away from the group followed by Rubi. The blonde assassin slide a few feet and raised her left arm morphing it into a cannon and aimed. She fired a few rounds but Rubi avoided them as she too morphed her left arm into a thin barreled gun. The redhead assassin shot a few quick shots and nearly nailed the blonde assassin's shoulders and legs had she not avoided them.

"C'mon, Nee-san." Hiana grinned. "You are the most dangerous assassin in the galaxy. Even mob bosses cower by the mere mention of your name." She held up her left hand as it morphed back into her hand and grinned. "Or maybe I should take care of your target for you." Yami dashed and her blade was instantly met the other. "Seems like I've hit a nerve." She teased. "Then maybe I should add more to that, hm? Maybe that young girl there. Or maybe Sairenji or even Kotegawa. Or maybe the princesses. Or those other humans you supposedly made a bond with. I'll leave Rito-kun for last. Then maybe I'll take him as my own personal toy right before your eyes. And then when he's no longer of any use, I'll kill him."

"Shut up!" Yami yelled as she swung her recently morphed right hand axe to the redhead's midsection.

Rubi grinned as she leaped back at the last moment. 'That's it Nee-san. Use your anger.'

"I hope Yami-san wins." Momo hoped as she caressed Rito's cheek. The brunette was now breathing normally and his wounds were mended.

"We'll see." The dark skinned villainess says.

Unknown to everyone Rito slowly opened his eyes. 'Yami-chan...' Rito thought as he looked at the fight through glazed eyes. 'I need...to help her.' He glanced to the side and saw a gadget he hasn't seen in a while. 'That...could work.'

Yami leaped back just as a large spiked flail smashed where she stood.

'I'm wasting too much energy.' The blonde assassin thought.

"You've failed me, Yami-nee-san." Rubi said as she managed to slash Yami across her chest with her clawed left hand. The assassin slammed into a wall with large spider web crack behind her. "But don't worry." She raised her right arm, which morphed into a claymore. "I'll make sure you lose enough blood to pass out."

Yami was ready to dodge but was shocked to what happened next. Momo was to shock to even move from her seated place; next to her was a pile of bloodied clothes. Nana cried out as she saw her fiancée standing before Yami with his arms stretched out and a large gash from his left shoulder down to his right hip. Lala screamed in anguish as the Earthling that she fell in love with fell backwards into the shocked Yami's arms, who managed to move and catch him.

"He got in the way." Rubi frowned at that. She was serious about taking him as her plaything.

The tanned young woman simply stayed impassive.

Yami sat there with the dying human in her arms. "Why?" She asked looking at him. "Why did you get in the way!? I could've avoided that!"

Rito smiled, some blood flowing from the corner of his mouth. "I...care...about you...like everyone else."

"You're a fool." She said, her voice cracked as some tears threaten to leak from those red eyes.

Rito chuckled but coughed up some blood. "I guess you're right...Yami-chan." He eyes glazed. "Please...tell Mikan that I'm sorry. Tell Lala, Momo, and Nana that I guess I wouldn't get to be the father our kids after all." He coughed. "I went through...a lot to...clean this roof." He commented. "Kotegawa's going to be pissed. And on top of that I wouldn't get to take her, Haruna-chan, Kenichi-chan and you on that date I promised."

"You...never promised me...a date." Yami said stroking his hair.

"Oh yeah..." He thought. "I was going to ask you...tomorrow."

"He's going to die, you know?" Rubi said nonchalantly. "Just leave him to his business and come with us. Or else other will suffer like him, or worst." A flash of gold passed her left cheek and a gash appeared there. "Hm?" She raised an eyebrow as the wound heal after the blood flowed back in.

"You will not harm anyone." Yami said coldly as she still looked down to the dying human. Her hair was flowing like golden fire and her bangs shadowing her eyes. "I'm sorry…Rito…" She apologized as her right trigger finger turned into a syringe and it splits in two. "But I don't want you to die…not yet. I've learned so much over the two years that I've been here on Earth." She aimed one of the syringes to his heart. "Live." She positions the second one to his jugular vein. "Not just for me…but for everyone else that cares for you." She then injects her blood and nanites into his body via his heart and neck. 'This will do...the rest is up to his body.' She leans down and plants a soft kiss to his lips and places him on the ground.

"I really do hope he lives." Rubi says. "After all. He needs to be alive to be my play-." She had moved away as another flash of gold slashed just where she standing a large gash appeared where she stood. "What the hell?" She asked as she landed a few feet away.

"You will pay." Yami said in a cold tone.

"Credit or cash." Rubi mocked. Her eyes instantly met the red orbs that were right in front of her.

"Your life." She answered coldly as she swung at the hetero eyed assassin.

Rubi got a good look at her 'Nee-san' as she avoids the blades at a hair's breath. Gone was the black thigh length dress with cross open on the chest. Now she was wearing a full black suit like a second skin that accentuated her figure, mostly her bust and firm posterior. Shin length stiletto boots and gloves that reach just by her elbow. Her hair now tied in a single ponytail held by few black beads down to her knees.

"So got a change of clothes, huh?" Rubi grinned.

Yami simply stayed quite as she morphed serrated seven inch knives from her hands and was instantly flanking Rubi's left with her right knife pose to cut her neck. The redhead only leaped back just by instinct as the blade nipped the tip of her throat. She then found herself at the end of a seven caliber barrel.

'Shit!' That was the last thought she had before a round nearly pierced her head.

"Anenue, we have to do something." Nana said as she looked at the scene with her tear stained eyes.

"I know." Lala's voice cracked. She's been crying to herself for the past minutes. Momo was on the ground unconscious due to fainting from shock.

"Rito-kun's still okay." Nana said. "I let a Heart-rate bug on him." She then glanced to the other female students. "I just hope they wake up after this." She prayed.

"This is interesting." The woman mused as she leaned against the barrier. "She seemed to have gained more power." She watched as Rubi avoided a flail only to nearly lose her head from a large sickle. "This isn't what I had in mind." She tapped her chin. She then turned to the two princesses. "You girls want to get out?"

Nana narrowed her eyes. "Well our fiancée's life is on danger. Whatever Yami-chan injected him with is keeping him alive."

"Please let us out!" Lala shouted. "We need to get to Rito! We have to!"

The woman thought about this for a while. "Alright." She snapped her fingers and a portion of the barrier opened up. "Go to him." She said as she walked to battling assassins.

Rubi was not having a good time anymore. Her wounds were taking longer to heal and Yami was not letting up on the blows.

'The hell is going on?' She thought as she morphed her left arm into a large broad sword to block Yami's morphed katana and clashed with it. 'Where did she get all this strength from!?' A sudden slash across her chest was the answer she did not want.

Rubi gasps in surprise as she jumped back before she gets more damaged. But she didn't get far as Yami was right in front of her and impaled her right shoulder with a lance and pinned her to the ground. She grunted in pain as she attempted to remove the weapon from her shoulder. The cold metal pressed to her head stopped her.

"I'm going to kill you." Yami hissed. "And I will kill anyone that dares hurt the people that I care about. Especially Rito." She glanced to Rito and sees that Lala and Nana were tending to him.

"I think that's enough for today." The woman said as she was standing next Yami with a small grin on her face.

'I didn't even sense her.' Yami thought.

"If you let us go we won't bother you for a while." She said after she felt a large golden chef knife below her neck.

"What's your motive?" She asked still keeping an eye on Rubi.

"Simply to turn you back to the way you were." The golden eyed woman answered truthfully.

"I will never go back to the way I was." She growled now looking at the black haired woman.

"Aaaaah!"

"Oh and you best check on your human 'lover'." The woman chuckled as the blonde assassin snapped her head to the source of the cry.

Rito was trashing in pain, his vein bulged at intervals and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Rito!" Yami's weapons return to their originals form as she rushed to the pained human.

"Let's go." The woman said to the redhead.

"One moment, mistress." Hiahana said as she picked out a vile with a syringe and tossed at the group.

Yami's hair morphed into a hand caught the vile.

"I can secrete poison from myself that are extremely lethal to humans. Your blood only slowed the process down. This is an antidote I make just in case I get the wrong person."

Yami eyed the black liquid in the vile. "What makes you think I'll trust you?" She asked.

"You don't have much of a choice." The redhead assassin replied, her wounds finally beginning to heal.

"Yami-chan." Lala pleaded holding Rito down along with Nana so he can stop trashing about.

Yami narrowed her eyes at the two. "If you as so much come within fifty feet." She warned.

"We'll take that as a cue to leave." The black haired woman said as she vanished along with Rubi.

"But you will see us again. And you will return to the darkness. Remeber that, Konjiki no Yami." Her voice echoed.

Yami once again looked at the vile. "I guess I have no choice." She then injected the antitoxins into his bloodstream. 'If he thinks he's going to die. Then he has another thing coming.' She thought.

T.L.R.T.D.

"You were very lucky back there." The black haired young woman stated.

"I know." A nude Rubi said from inside of a healing tank, her pale pink nipples and equal colored areola along with her shaved and cleaned womanhood. "Onee-san's better than I thought. And that Rito." She mused.

"What of him?" The blackette asked.

The two were inside a room, large enough to hold a ballroom party. Advance technology was in sight and monitors showing the stats of said redhead in the tank.

"He...interests me?" She replied in a questionable tone.

'I see...' The young woman thought. "Very well." She turned. "Change back and rest up. You have a lot to do tomorrow." With that last thought, she walked out of the small room.

"Yes, mistress." She replied, her voice changed to a finer tone.

T.L.R.T.D.

"How is he, Mikado-sensei?" Haruna asked.

The purplelette woke up a few hours after the incident. She nearly went into shock after being shown what happened to Rito and cried. She also explained that after she went to change her clothes when she finished her tennis training and to meet Kenichi she blacked out.

Kenichi explained that she was waiting for Haruna when she finished her basketball training. She cried herself to sleep and is now lying on Haruna's lap.

Mikan was given a shot so she can sleep due to her being too worried over her brother's condition. She had refused to leave his side no matter what.

Yui blamed herself for this. Saying that it was her fault for leaving him alone.

"He's fine." A brown haired woman about her early to mid-twenties replied as she just came from out of an operation room that slid shut.

Her hair is brown and reached to her neck and hid her ears. She has dark brown eyes that was filled with worry and a hint of anger, but that was aimed to the situation. She wears a pink sleeveless blouse with an outward frilly collar that revealed a good portion of her F-cup cleavage with a white doctor's coat over it. She wears a thigh length dark blue skirt and brown shoes. She sighed as she sat at a desk and relaxed a bit.

"Whatever you gave him did more than save him." She said as she looked at the remains of the fluid.

"What do you mean?" Lala asked passing her hand through the younger twin's hair as she slept.

"Rito-kun's body and DNA's changing at a drastic level. His skeletal structure is denser and also flexible enough to double jointed in more ways than one." She joked in the end.

"Sensei!" Nana yelled her face slightly flushed despite the situation.

Mikado giggled. "You all have been pretty tensed for the past hours." She stated. "You girls should go home." She addressed to the two conscious humans in the room. "And make sure Saruyama-san and Mikan are well rested."

"Can I...stay?" Yui asked hesitantly.

"I"m sorry but-" The doctor started

"I'll call your parents and tell them that you're sleeping over at me." Haruna butted in.

"Fine." Mikado sighed after a few seconds.

T.L.R.T.D.

Yami was sleeping alongside Rito's left while Kotegawa was sleeping on a chair with her head at Rito's right.

The brunette has changed physically over the hours. His hair grew to his shoulders and was spiked and gained black streaks with red and blonde ends. His body was more defined and more built for extracurricular movements.

"Rito..." Yami whimpered holding his arm between her breasts.

Unknown to the two sleeping females, Rito opens his eyes, revealing neon blue with red hints.

**And that was chapter one. Now I know some readers and fellow authors would be like WTF'd while reading this. But that's how some stories start up. Now I do accept hints and pointers but flamers will be completely ignored (or used to heat up my food). Well see you in the next chapter.**

**Dogma out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I no owns To love ru/To love ru darkness or any future To love ru folow ups.

CHAPTER TWO: A TEST…JUST A REGULAR TEST

Rito woke up with groan and a slight headache, almost not registering the two weights, one on either side of him.

'Two?' He thought to himself, not aware of the change he went through. He slowly opened his eyes expecting to see two messes of bright pink hair, but instead a blonde hair to his left and dark brown hair to his right.

Now there are only few people he's mostly around with brown hair. Mikan, Yui, Kyouko, and Rin. Mikan is out of the question since he can perfectly feel this brunette's assets pressed to his sides and his arm buried between them. It's definitely not Kyouko since she's at a movie set with Run. Rin is also out of this, because she would probably cut him up before he got the chance to explain. And since he's not chop suey, that adds even more sense to it. So the last one, which he still would not want to believe, is Kotegawa Yui. What the hell happened? Is what most would think.

'I think I hit the twilight zone.' He thought with a mental groan. 'No way Kotegawa-san would do something so 'shameless'.' He mentally quoted.

He then looked to the sleeping blonde by his left side and nearly lost some his blood through his nose. Yami was wearing quite the revealing nightgown and was transparent enough to show her black lacy bra and black thong. Not only that, but he has clear view of her cleavage from his point.

A groan from his right disturbed his thoughts. Rito looked to the waking brunette, his red tinted neon blue eyes meeting brown.

Yui was waking up from her side of the bed. She dreamt that the teen beside her didn't make it and everyone blamed her for it.

'No.' She thought. 'It's not my fault.' She continued as she opened her eyes and meet red tinted neon blue. 'Beautiful.' She thought absentmindedly.

"M-Morning, Kotegawa-san." Rito greeted calmly despite the situation he's in.

"Rito." She said in a near whisper; her hair shadowing her eyes.

'She's SO going to kill me.' He thought then remembered the blonde assassin to his right. 'And if she doesn't, Yami will.'

Rito prepared himself for the smack down of female righteousness. Only to feel his face smothered in Yui's breast, her arms around his head and making his face sink more, and her tears falling on his head.

"Baka!" She sobbed. "How could you do this to us!?" She cried as she pulled him out and cupped his face. "We nearly lost you." Her voice cracked. "I'm so sorry, Rito." She apologized as she pressed her head to his chest. "I'm so very sorry." She whispered.

Rito was lost for words. What happened to make Kotegawa Yui do a one eighty in her personality? Suddenly he felt a throb in his head and the memories rushed through his head like a video tape set in fast forward. His eyes widened.

"I remembered." He breathed. He then wrapped his right arm around the disciplinary head, since it's left counterpart was still trapped between the valley of Yami. "I'm sorry, Kotegawa-san." He said as he rubbed her back soothingly. Her body shook as she cried once again.

That was the scene that Yami woke up to. She moaned as she felt a shift in the Earthling's movement.

'I don't think he'll be human anymore after what I heard Mikado-sensei said yesterday.' She thought as she watched Kotegawa cried in his chest. Then she felt something between her breasts and looked down to see that she sandwiched his left arm between them. 'This...isn't as bad as I thought.' She smiled lightly as she rose from her position. "Rito." She said as she leaned closer to the spiked tri-colored teen.

Rito looked only to see a full view of the blonde assassin's cleavage right in his face. He quickly looked up to avoid being stabbed, impaled, cut to pieces, or worst...

Castrated.

"Yami, I." He started only to be silent by a pair of lips belonging to red eyed blonde.

"You've been through enough already." She said as she rest her head on his shoulder.

"She's right." Yui agreed as she lay on his right shoulder.

Rito looked at both of them and sighed as he rests his head back on his pillow. 'This will need some getting used to.'

Definitely the twilight zone

T.L.R.T.D.

"ONII-CHAN!" Mikan cried as she leaped to her older brother.

"Mikan?" Is all the teen could have said before he was tackled to the ground by a crying younger sister. She hasn't called him 'Onii-chan' since they were little.

"Don't ever do that again!" She yelled. "I don't want you to leave."

Rito sighed as he hugged his younger sibling. "I'm sorry, Mikan." He said soothingly, rubbing her back.

Mikan blushed, unbeknownst to her brother. "It's alright."

'I have a feeling she's not the only one that's going to be like this.' He thought.

"Rito." Mikan called her brother.

"Yes, Mikan?" He said as he looked at her.

"Thank you for coming back." She smiled as she pecked his cheek.

Rito blushed lightly at this. Mikan was always wary of her actions around him.

"I'm glad to be back. But we have to keep this a secret." He said. "Mikado-sensei said that no else should know about this."

"But you just told me." Mikan pointed out as she looked at her brother. "And your eyes are different colors."

"You're family. It's an acceptation. And also it's because of Yami-chan's transfusion along with Hiana's anti venom."

"I'm envious of you Mikan-san." Momo teased, as she was finally allowed some paper time. "You seem to be getting very comfortable being on Rito-sama's body."

Mikan finally got the moment to notice her position on her brother. Her nose was nearly touching his and her buttons white blouse was somehow loosened showing a bit of her blue bra with one of the strap loosed enough to see some more of her left breast, which Rito mentally gulped at. Her black skirt rode up slightly showing a lot of her legs and a part of her blue and white striped panties.

Mikan's face suddenly rivaled the color of a ripe tomato. She jumped off her brother and ran to her room.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" The teen questioned.

"Of course." Momo smiled glad that almost everything was back to normal.

Almost.

T.L.R.T.D.

Rito was walking up the stairs. He wanted to talk to Lala and Nana since they stayed home not feeling well. He just stepped up to the second floor when he noticed his bedroom door was slightly opened. It didn't take a rocket science to figure out who is or are in his room. He peeked inside and saw the two Devilukian princesses lying on his bed, an open space between them. Rito looked at the digital clock on his nightstand and sighed at the time.

"19:47." He muttered.

"Rito..." Lala mumbled as she found something warm at her side and snuggled more to it.

Nana felt herself being pulled closer to the warm and her worried expression to a light smile. "Rito…"

Rito sighed. 'This is going to get a lot of attention.' He thought grimly.

T..L.R.T.D.

It's been a two months since the incident and words of Rito's change buzzed around the school. Because of his looks he was getting even more (female) attention than before. Kenichi was even flirtier to him, pressing her assets to him whenever she can, but was also asking of his wellbeing. Haruna was more daring and constantly has his face between her and said childhood friend. Yui was being a tad bit lenient to him, but still enforced the law. Momo was now trying to have some 'cuddle' time with him as Nana kept giving blushful stares. Mikan couldn't look him in the eyes without turning away muttering 'It's not right' and 'What am I thinking?'

But Yami was the biggest surprise.

Yami was even more open to Rito than she was before. She started smiling around him and even laughed at some expense. Even calling him 'Ri-kun' at some moments.

But that doesn't stop her for her random assaults for him to keep his sixth sense up. She said that it was for future causes.

Rito sighed as he entered the classroom. He got the usual jealous glares from the majority of the male class. The fact that he was calmer and not cared about it pissed them off even more.

He made his way to his seat, which is at the back of the class. He didn't even get a chance to open his book when he sensed four male classmates walking to his direction. He simply sighed as one of them slammed their hand on his desk in hopes of intimidating him. But he did get the attention of the rest of the class. Haruna looked at frowned at the four who used to bully her Rito-kun.

Kenichi simply sighed and kept her eye on them.

Lala was busy making an invention.

A female student was looking at the display with a smirk. She has blond hair that was wavy and length to her shoulders and dark brown eyes. She wears the school uniform and was smirking widely at how delicious Rito looks right now.

Kotegawa was not in the class, but busy with some school assignments.

"Can I help you?" He drawled as he looked through his textbook for his test later the day.

The four were a tad pissed at his attitude. He was to be meek and hesitant of his actions towards them. But then the Devilukians came and got him out of the funk.

"Hey there, Rito." One said with a forced smile. "How you doing, buddy."

"A lot better if you tell me why you're wasting your time." He stated marking a note with his pen.

The other three students scowled at the teen's boldness.

"Listen here." Lackey #1 snarled. "Just because you got three hot alien girls after your pants doesn't mean shit to us."

Rito sighed and placed his pen on the side to regards the four idiots. Over the week his senses has sharpen to point he can tell that a fly landed on a chair rubbing his fore palm like he's planning some evil shit.

In the supermarket down town.

In the vegetable isle.

Three blocks away.

So he can tell that these four are not just going to talk to him.

"And you're telling me this because?" He asked raising an eyebrow. He found it weird that he was calm of this situation. 'Must be Yami-chan's DNA that integrated with mine.' He thought.

"Listen, Yuuki." Lackey #2 sighed as he placed his hand Rito's left shoulder and tried to apply pressure to it.

Tried.

To #2's shock his hand didn't go far as he tried to press and apply more pressure, but couldn't. 'What the hell?!' He thought.

"It seems like you wish to do harm to me." He said glancing to the four. "It would do you no good if you were to pick fight with me." With that note he stood up and walked to blonde student. "Hello, Risa-san."

"Hey, Rito~." She greeted with a sly smile as she twirl her lock, being well aware of the looks she was getting from two certain classmates.

"Hey, don't ignore us, Rito." Lackey #3 growled as he attempted to grab the male's shoulder.

It happened all too fast. One moment Rito was making his way to Risa, the next he held Lackey #3's arm in a very deadly arm lock. With a simple flick of the wrist and the male's arm would be broken.

"Let me go!' The lackey yelled in pain and shock.

"Well you did try to hurt me." He drawled as he released his grip.

"Rito-kun!" A female yelled as he was suddenly tackled.

Rito instantly caught the person before he was sent to the ground. The first thing he felt was a pair of flesh pressed to his chest. He looked down to meet the eyes of one Run Elise Jewelria. The Memorzian princess was dressed in shin length blue dress with frilly shoulders and white slippers. Her light green mint hair was mid back length with two bangs framing her face down to her shoulders and her light purple eyes were shining with sadness.

"Rito-kun. I came as soon as I heard the news of what happened. I was almost home when we got the news and ordered Rin-chan to turn the ship."

Rito smiled at the princess and tapped her nose playfully. "As you can see, Run-chan. I'm completely fine."

"You're eyes are beautiful." Run commented with a smile, pressing her DD-cup bust to her fiancée's chest. And getting even more jealous looks from the male counterparts.

"Rito~!" Kenichi yelled as she hugged her crush from behind. "Why don't we find somewhere…secluded." She said huskily.

"I know a place." Risa said with a lecherous grin. She has seen Rito without a shirt. Now she wants to see him without clothes.

"Hold it!" Haruna yelled as she stood up. Her dark purple eyes glaring at the other three teens.

The boys in the class mentally sighed as they thought that the teen was going to get chewed out. But to their surprise.

"We promised that we'd wait until we were married." She said.

"WHAT?!" The male populous cried out.

"That's not fare!" One yelled.

"Well deal with it." Rito said. "If you were more respectful to women then, maybe you wouldn't be one of the audiences."

Lala simply giggled and was happy that Rito was getting more love.

T.L.R.T.D.

Mea was walking through the school halls. Contemplating on what she should do now.

"Mea-chan!" Nana called out as she neared her.

The redhead turned and smiled at her friend.

Over the month the two have become good friends. Mea even teased that she was interested in her 'Rito-senpai'.

"Hello, Nana-chan." She greeted with a smile. "How have you been today?" She asked.

"I'm doing great today." The second princess smiled.

"How is sempai? Is he better over the last month?"

"Yeah, he's better." Nana grinned. "He's even calmer than he was."

"I see." Mea nodded. "Well then." She bowed as she began to walk away.

"Hey, Mea-chan." Nana called getting the redhead's attention. "Do you have any plans after school?'

Mea thought for a moment. "Well I have a small errand to run, but after that no." She answered.

"Great!" Nana cheered.

"What do you have in mind?" Mea asked.

T.L.R.T.D.

"It seems that he has adapted to his new body." The long haired beauty summarized as she watch the target walk through the school campus. "But let's see how far you can...go." She said as she vanished from sight.

T.L.R.T.D.

Rito was on his way home and decided to walk through the park. "Well today was good until those guys allowed their jealousy to take over." He sighed as he took a few steps and stopped. He noted that there weren't much people in the vicinity. And he can sense some people with ill intent. "Will you please come out?"

"Hey there, Rito." The male student from before greeted as he in his three lackeys come out. "I brought some friends too." He snapped his fingers and more male students come out of their hiding spacing, each brandishing weapons of different sorts.

"We're here to teach you a little lesson in manners." One said holding a lead pipe.

"Yeah." Another agreed wielding a switch blade. "Just because you look better doesn't mean that you can have all those hot girls for yourself."

"Well this is an issue." He sighed as set his back down and looked at the male students. He noted that their eyes were glazed over. 'So their being controlled, huh?' He thought. 'But I'm still surprised as to how calm I am. I mean normally I'd shiver in my shoes.'

He noted a motion to his left and glanced just as one student with a nailed bat swung at him with the intention of making his head like a homerun hit. Rito ducked and slammed his fist into the bat wielder's chest, sending him into a small group. He then maneuvered his hands around knife wielding student like a snake and struck his throat causing the attacker the gasp for air and loses consciousness after a neck chop. The Devilukian candidate then had to bend back showing great flexibility as two males with lead pipe swing at him at the same time. He immediately raised his legs to avoid to low swing from two other attackers. Noting that he was now in mid-air, he had to think fast. He quickly turned and lashed out. One teen got an uppercut fist to his chin. The other got a heel to his nose. The third got a deep kiss with a flat palm. And the last got a drop heel to his head. Epically, landed on a crouch.

The teen stood there, his right fist held up while his left hand slipped to his mid-section with a palm held by his chest. "Well then." He grinned. "Let's get this over with already."

T.L.R.T.D.

The tanned skinned beauty watch in slight awe and a glimpse of fascination as Rito defeats the controlled groups with his arms and legs alone. She mentally winced as one of the goons got a knee to the nose after failing to catch him from behind. She noted how focused and calm he was regardless of him being outnumbered and unarmed.

"That's got to hurt." She commented stoically as she sees the Earthling deliver a three hit combo on one of the controlled teens and sends a horse kick right into the chest of the next one behind him.

She watched as he expertly moved and swiveled around the swings and thrusts of the attackers and he takes them down with a well-placed hit or kick to very painful areas.

"He has smooth moves…" She commented as she watches him bend backwards avoiding a swung and delivered a sole kick to the chin while he delivered a drunken fist combo to the other one's ribs and chest. "And dangerous." She concluded as he did a 'Chuck Norris' round house kick to the last goon. She grinned showing a small set of canines. "He truly is…interesting."

T.L.R.T.D.

Rito took a deep breath as he watch the cronies groan in pain. "My body's reaction time has gotten faster. Hm?" He looked up as he notices a barely invisible veil shrouded over the small area that he was in. "A barrier?" He muttered.

"Not bad." Rubi complimented soundlessly standing behind him with her right hand silently morphed into a serrated katana.

Now Rito was very glad of Yami's constant surprise attack. If not he, wouldn't have ducked and his head would have been on the ground rolling.

Rito rolled forward and was instantly on guard to his highest possibility. "Hiana-san." He said in a greeting manner.

The assassin was dressed differently this time. She wears a black top with spaghetti straps that was low enough to show some of her cleavage. The top stopped just below her breasts showing her lean toned four packs abs. She wore a thigh length loose black pants that seems to hang just from her hips. He hopes that she wearing underwear.

"Hello, Rito-kun." The duo eyes teen said with a grin, her face nestled against the blade she's using. "How have you been?"

"Beside my body and DNA changing? And the fact that a lot of guys are giving me the dead eyes. Okay I guess." He answered eyeing her.

"Oh my, Rito-kun. If you keep stripping me like that I might assume that you're interested in me." She joked as her hand morphed back. Once she noted the young man that gained her interest didn't move or said something, she continued. "You did a very good job taking on multiple enemies." She said looking at beaten bodies appraisingly.

"It was self-defense." Rito said looking at her with his left eye due to the fringe over his right. "What do you want, Rubi?"

Being called by her assassin name said red head's expression turned serious. "I want you to come with us." She said straight to the point.

"And why should I?" He asked.

"You're not human anymore." She stated. "The best choice for you is to learn." She added as she rushed to Yuuki male.

Rito's eyes widen as he suddenly felt a gust of wind passed his left cheek as he shifted his body to the right avoiding a very deadly steel spiked knuckled left fist that aimed to his face. He jumped back just as a sickle morphed left leg swung low and nearly took his legs off.

"You've gotten better at your reaction time." Rubi commented as she morphed her left hand from a steeled fist to a clawed hand with ten inch length blades for fingers, her right hand doing the same.

'Damn it.' The ex-human thought as he leaped back from a swipe to his stomach. 'Why the hell is she even attacking me?!' He wondered. 'Unless she has some other motive.'

'He's avoiding my strikes better than he did last time.' Rubi acknowledged as she aimed a large barreled gun at his chest and fired a bullet at the teen.

Said teen jumped sideways, picked a rock and tossed it a good speed to her gun hand. The rock struck her hand veering it of course and he took the chance to shot at her like a bullet to deliver a palm thrust to her stomach. His aim was true as the redhead assassin flew into a tree. She quickly got up, her eyes focused as she stood ready as her left hand returned to its clawed hand form.

"I'm getting excited." The redhead assassin giggled.

"That's...strange." He commented.

"You find that strange?" She asked. "You're engaged to four princesses from two different planets. The assassin that was supposed to kill you actually has feelings for you. You have one girl trying to get in your pants and three more that are interested in you. And you find me getting excited during a fight is strange?"

Rito shrugged his shoulders. "Weird things had been happening since Lala-chan fell in my bath tub." He lamely defended himself.

"Enough excuses." Rubi grinned as she pulled her left arm back slashed the air in front of her.

Rito barley noted the invisible slashes soaring towards him. He cursed while his left shoulder was nicked. "Damn!" He cursed as his shirt was damaged from his sleeves and part of the shirt itself, showing his left half of the torso. Rito grunted as he ripped the rest of his shirt off. 'Mikan's gonna kill me.' He thought.

Rubi licked her lips as she eyed the teen. "Delicious." She muttered.

Rito raised a questionable eyebrow. "Eh?"

"I want a taste of Rito!" She dashed as she grinned widely and started slashing at the shirtless teen.

Rito avoided a claw aimed at his right thigh and thrusts his left palm toward the assassin's chest. The hit was a success and Rubi skidded back a few meters away from her target. The redhead frowned at that.

"You're getting stronger." She stated. "I think it's best to knock you out to see what else from you changed." She stood up as she morphed her left hand into a wicked blood red scythe. The scythe was at least three feet long and half feet in width. "Now...don't blink." She said grinning with her eyes hidden behind her hair.

Rito didn't know how it happened, but suddenly felt the blade cut him from his shoulder down to his hip. He didn't even blink. The Develukian candidate slumped on his knees as his head hanged forward. Rubi stood there with half glazed eyes as she looked at the bleeding target.

"I hope I didn't cut him to deep." She thought. Mistress would be disappointed if he died." She added as she reached to grab Rito's shoulder in order to carry him.

Again, if it wasn't for her training, her head would have been separated from her neck had she not jumped back from the large black claymore aimed to do so.

Rubi looked to see Rito was still kneeled on the ground but a left arm was held horizontal to the side. From his wrist and two meters ahead was a black claymore with red edges.

'He morphed his arm into a weapon!?' She thought her eyes wide with slight shock.

'I knew it would happen but not this soon.' The golden eyed woman thought as she watched the scene before her.

Rito then stood up like a puppet being held by weak arms. He swayed from left to right for a few times then suddenly launched at the redhead assassin. Rubi quickly ducked under the thrust and was almost impaled in the left eye by a spike shooting out from his knee before sinking back in. Rubi filed that away as she was face to face with Rito. She noted that his eyes were now golden yellow with serrated slit pupils. She ducked under a second attempt to lop her head off and swung her left leg morphing it into a fifteen inch in diameter sledge hammer to his exposed ribs. What she didn't expect was his right hand intercepting the blow and and was backed up with raw strength. And without a moment's hesitation he pulled the offending weapon/limb and crashed his fist into the redhead assassin's stomach, causing her to cough a glob of saliva. She quickly retaliated and swung to kick Rito to his head. The attempt was successful, sending Rito to crash through a tree and at the edge of the small barrier.

"Now that's more like it." Rubi breathed. She didn't expect him to use a Morphians ability after a month of both her own and Yami's blood, nanites, and DNA.

Rito groaned as he shook his head lightly, not feeling his arms returning to its human state. "Shit...what happened?" He wondered as he looked up and sees the redhead assassin a few feet away from. He didn't like the fact that he blacked out after that last hit. When he placed his hand on the wound that he was sure that would be there, he gasps as he saw that it was healed completely. As if it was never there.

He mentally narrowed his eyes. 'This is new.' He thought.

Theredhead now noted that his eyes are now back to their neon red tinted blue color and his wound has vanished. 'So he was mentally defending himself. Like an instinct of sorts. And his wound is gone.' "Well not bad, Rito-kun." She grinned as she walked to him with a sway in her hips. He was definitely interesting. "I think I've seen that you are truly toy material." She licked her lips as Rito stood up, ready to defend himself.

"I think I've seen enough." The black haired woman said as she stepped through the barrier and stands next to Rubi. "That's enough, Rubi. You may go" She ordered calmly as she crossed her arms under her bust.

"Yes, misstres." She said as her hands morphed back to normal and looked at Rito with a very recognizable glint in her bi-colored eyes. "I'll see you around, Rito-kun." She waved as she walked away from the two knowing that he was looking at her swaying hips..

"She's kinda like Momo." He commented to himself as he now looks at the black haired young woman. "So what's this about?" He asked.

"Just a little something I wanted to find out." She smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not here to fight you." She noted that the teen raised an eyebrow. "And if wanted to I would've attacked you and probably killed you already." She stated.

Rito remained silent until he took a calming breath.

"And well that's all I wanted to say." She said as she vanished in a black blur and barrier broke like a fragile glass, the fragments disappearing after a few seconds.

T.L.R.T.D.

Rito finally arrived home with a spare shirt he's wearing that was in his bag. He sighed as he neared the door and was about to open it.

"Where were you?" A calm voice asked from above him.

Rito looked up and sees Yami sitting on the roof wearing a white shirt with the top four buttons lose showing a decent portion for her cleavage and black shorts.

"I got ambushed on the way home." He answered honestly.

"Why do I smell your blood?" The blonde Morhpian asked.

"One of 'em got a lucky hit." He sighed as he scratched his head. "I met Rubi."

The red eyes from the blonde widen slightly as she leaped before the not so brunette that she came to love. "What did she do?" She growled.

"Nothing." He assured, placing his hands on her shoulders. "She just wanted to talk."

"About what?" She asked a tad bit calmer. Her hair was wavering in the breezeless late noon.

"Something about my changes being far more expected than she thought."

Red eyes widen in realization. "The anti-venom." She whispered. "It was something else."

"Something that went along with your blood and nanites." Rito continued. "They either knew something like this would happen or..."

"This was not what they planned…" Yami bit her thumb. "You're sleeping with me tonight." She suddenly said.

"Huh." Rito replied with a raised eyebrow.

"You promised Mikan and I that you would sleep with us tonight." She reminded him with a straight face and a light hue blush on her cheeks."

Rito wracked his brain to search for such a promise. And in fact he did. "Alright." He nodded. "I'll meet you two in Mikan's room after I take a shower." He sniffed his shirt cringed. "Yep, definitely gotta take a shower." He smiled seeing that he got a small smile from the blonde assassin. "And I still gotta take you out on that date." He reminded the blonde Morphian. "How about I take you, Kenichi, Haruna and Risa out Saturday?" He asked.

"That will be alright." Yami nodded. "But you'll have to take me on a date after that. Just you and I." She stated with her arms crossed over her chest.

Rito smiled as he opened the front door. "Of course, Yami-chan." He said as he allowed the blonde to enter before him.

"RITO!" Lala yelled happily as she leaped to her fiancée.

Said fiancée greeted his pink haired lover with open arms and a smile, knowing regardless of his condition she will not relent to hug him. "Hey Lala-chan." He greeted her with chaste kiss on her lips earning blush from the eldest Devilukian princess.

"So how was your day?" She asked cheerfully.

"The usual." Rito shrugged. "You were there after all."

Lala giggled. "I sure was. And I admit, it was very good how you dealt with those four." She complimented grinning like her father, minus the shark-like teeth.

Rtio then placed a kiss on the princess' forehead. "I'm going to take a bath now." The 'Earthling' said as he released his hold on the inventor. "I promised Yami-chan and Mikan that I would sleep with them tonight."

Lala pouted cutely. "Mou...no fa~re." She whined. "I wanted my 'Rito-time'." She sighed and waved her hand dismissively. "But since you promised, I'll let it slide." She smiled. She then kissed Rito on the cheek. "Go get freshen up." She said as Rito nodded and passed by her.

He then yelped in surprise after Lala smacked his behind. He looked at her with a slight shock and awe expression as she simply smiled back. He turned slowly and continued his way to the second floor thinking that he probably lost too much blood.

"That was rather bold." Yami stated as she stood next to the princess.

Lala giggled. "It just came to me." She looked at the blonde Morphian. "So when are we going?"

Yami's only respond was to sigh.

T.L.R.T.D.

Rito came out of his room after he put his clothes on. Noting that it was now after eight PM, he decided to turn in early.

"Since I have a test tomorrow." He muttered as he made his way to his sister's room. "I wonder what made Mikan agreed to this?"

TLRTD

Inside Mikan's room.

"I don't know, Yami-chan." Mikan said as she slipped her pink underwear on and looked to her friend. "I'm starting to have second thoughts about this."

Yami stood there wearing nothing but a yellow thong that barley did anything to hide her 'precious'. She crossed her arms under her breasts, knowingly hefting them up a bit. "You are the one that recommended this." She said gaining an eye twitch from the younger teen. "You also said that you were having strange feelings for Ri-kun."

"I know." Mikan sighed as she bends to search for a loose shirt to wear. "I just can't keep myself from blushing, that's all." She stated as she stood up pulling out a large white shirt and pulled it over her head. "I mean-" She began as her head popped out of the opening and shook her head while freeing her hair. "-he's mine brother and-"

"Was your brother." Yami cut the brunette's sentence. "His DNA code change completely. He's not even human anymore. So therefore you can express your feelings to him." She stated logically with a straight face.

Mikan sighed at her friend's logic. "So when are you going to put a shirt on?" She asked.

"I might end up sleeping like this." Yami shrugged.

"You're just showing off your breasts just because their bigger than mine." The younger Yuuki sibling accused with a twitching left brow.

"Perhaps." Yami shrugged as she went to take a nightgown from her part of the closet. "Besides-" She pulls the nightgown over her head and looked to her friend. "If I'd known better you were the one that wants to seduce Rito."

"Why the hell would I want to do that?!" Mikan unintetionally yelled with a blushed face.

"You're only wearing underwear, a very risqué one to add. Your shirt may be large but it adds good sex appeal to your figure. Your left shoulder is exposed and your nipples are easy to see through the white material due to them being a dark color in contrast to my peach colored ones."

"You are such a-" She began.

Knock, knock, knock

Mikan sighed. "Who can that be?' She asked sarcastically as she went to the door and opened it.

Rito was about knock again just as door opened and she saw Mikan standing there with her mought slightly agape. Rito wore a short sleeved red shirt that showed his sculpted pecs and abs and black shin length pajama bottoms. His hair was slightly damped and a fringe was over his left eye. She noted that the red, black, yellow and brown blended perfectly with his smooth and light smiling expression.

Her heart skipped a beat and her face flushed. She found it quite hard to think due to nothing was going through her mind as she was ogling her brother.

'If this is how he looks with those on...' She didn't want to finish that thought as she shook her head lightly to get the picture out.

Meanwhile Rito was looking at his sister. He didn't think she would look alluring with the large thigh length white shirt that allowed her left shoulder to view. He noted the pink hue on the cheeks and quickly assumed that it was the cool evening breeze that flowed through the house.

"C'mon on in, Onii-chan." She smiled lightly as she stepped aside, allowing the older Yuuki to get in.

"Hello, Mikan." He said smoothly as he passed his sister and entered the room missing, Mikan heavier blush and seeing Yami quirk an eyebrow at her human best friend.

"Ri-kun." Yami greeted the teen as she went and hugged him consciously aware of her assets being pressed to his chest. "We've been waiting for you." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well Mikan was."

"Yami-chan..." Mikan stared at the two as she closed the door and locked it. She noted both the blonde Morphian and multi hair colored 'Earthling' looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What?" She asked. "I don't want Momo-chan ruining this moment." She admitted with a huff.

"That's okay, Mikan." Rito said with a wave of his hand. "I told them that I would spend the night in your room. So they responded by telling me that they will sleep in my room, all three of them."

"That's alright." Yami said as she reluctantly released her hold on the young man and made her way to the queen size bed. "Shall we take our places?" She asked.

"I'll take the middle." Rito's mouth said. It was an automatic reply since he was used to sleeping between the oldest and youngest Devilukian princesses. Nana sometimes always have the opportunity to sleeping alone with her 'beastly' fiancée.

Mikan looked at her brother while Yami remained silent.

Mikan nodded albeit hesitantly with a light flushed face. "Okay."

Rito laid in the bed with Yami claiming his left arm and Mikan sleeping by his right. He sighed as he looked to his sister's sleeping face. 'I'd never thought how peaceful Mikan looks while she was sleeping.' He glanced to the blonde. 'And Yami-chan opened up more.'

"Rito..." Said assassin mumbled in her sleep as she brushed her leg over his waist.

Rito stifled a grunt as she felt the busty red eyed sleeping Morphian brushed a certain part of him. 'Great...' He mentally sighed. 'As if sleeping with Lala and Momo wasn't enough.'

He was in deep thought until he picked up a scent with his nose. He noted it smelled like sweets, maybe honey or nectar. It was strange because neither of the girls wore perfume of the sorts before they go to sleep. So it wasn't them. He felt Mikan moan as she shuffled closer to him, brushing her face against his shoulder as her right arm went around his waist. Her legs shifting as her shirt hiked up pass her waist and her right leg went over his hip near Yami's left leg. The brunette then sighed as her arm rubbed his stomach and was going dangerously close to his pelvis.

Rito laid stiff as a board when his younger sibling's hand stopped just by the waistband of his pj pants.

"Rito." Mikan moaned as she opened her brown eyes.

The 'human' male looked and noted that they were glazed, but not in a sleepy way. He felt her hand moved to his right hand and guided it to her cloth womanhood. Rito was still shocked that the fact that his sister was doing this, never minding that he idly noted that she was aroused. As if the dampness from her panties wasn't enough proof.

"I want you, Rito." The younger Yuuki breathed while she rubs the brother's hand against her clothed folds. "You're fingers are so warm."

Finally getting his brain to function, Rito quickly and smoothly moved his hand away from his now lustfilled sister. "What's wrong, Mik-mph!"

**(A/N: As I was typing!)**

Mikan cut Rito sentence with her first kiss. She dragged her tongue along his teeth, wanting to break in for entry. Not getting what her hormone driven mind wants, she reached down and grabs Rito's hardening cock and gave it a small but firm squeeze. Rito gasps at the action but his oral cavern was attack by the M.S.T.B. (Mikan Slithering Tongue Brigade). Rito didn't, well he couldn't, pull back due to Mikan holding his head in place. They finally separated, both gasping for air. Mikan smiled at her brother as she began to stroke him off through his pj bottoms.

"M-Mikan." Rito tried but the sudden movement of the sleeping assassin to his left stopped him. He looked to see if she was still sleeping.

But the author decided to wake her up due to Rito's left arm jerked between her legs. Yami moaned under the touch and her red eyes fluttered open to meet red tinted neon blue

"Rito." She whispered as her face neared his.

"Yami." He said cautiously knowing that using the wrong tone would either end him.

Or his manhood.

But he didn't have to worry since the assassin simply smashed her lips against his. Moaning as she grinds herself against his side. Again Rito's brain shorted out. Between Yami's tongue ravaging his mouth and Mikan surprisingly skillful hands he didn't know if he should be happy, astonished, or freaked out. Finally being able to sort things out he sat up, separating his lips from the assassin and moving his hips away from the younger sister.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, his heart beating at a rapid pace.

"We want to make you happy." Yami purred as her glazed red eyes looking over Rito's body.

"I want to show you my true feelings, Rito." Mikan said lovingly as she stroked his cheeks.

"Wait. We can't." He tried to sway them. "Mikan, we're brother and sister. You said so yourself."

"True." Mikan agreed, still stroking his cheeks. "But I do love you, Rito. I've been in love with you for the past three years." She confessed. "But the issue was _because_ we were siblings that I was fighting against my feelings for you. That changed the day you almost died. The day I thought I would lose the one person I love because I was so damn stubborn." She choked as she rested her forehead to Rito's. "That's why I'm saying this now. I want you to know that I love you, Rito. You accepted Lala-san, Momo-san, Nana-san, Haruna-san, Yui-san (even if she denies it), Run-san, and Yami-chan's feelings. You might accept more. Please accept my feelings too, Rito. Not as your sister, but as one of your future wives too."

Rito mentally sighed at this. 'So she really feels this way about me?' He thought as he looked into her glazed brown eyes and sees nothing but the truth. "Are you sure about this Mikan?" He asked.

Mikan's reply was a chaste kiss to the older teen's lips. "I am." She said in loving whisper and straddles his hips. "I do-" She kissed his left cheek. "love you-" Then she kissed his right cheek. "Yuuki Rito." She plants the third kiss on his lips.

"I also love you, Ri-kun." Yami confessed. "And even if I do have to share you with your other suitors. But that doesn't mean that I will stop training your senses."

Rito laughed softly. "Alright." He conceded. "I will accept both your feelings and return them the same way."

"Good." Mikan agreed as she pulled her 'brother' into a deep kiss and snaked her tongue into his mouth.

Rito separated from the kiss and his face was turned to Yami's only for her lips to capture his own once again.

"Let's get some sleep, okay?" The blonde assassin asked with a hushed whisper.

"I will wait until you're ready, Rito." Mikan said with a groan as she rubbed herself against his crotch then proceed do lie to his side pressing his arm to her chest wrapping her thighs around his wrists. "This would be a good position to sleep." She grinned looking at Yami.

Yami got the idea and mirrored her friend's routine. She meshed the 'Eartling's' arm between her breasts and trapped his arm between her thighs while brushing her slightly damped womanhood against it.

"Goodnight Rito." The two sighed as they began to doze

Rito laid there in silent.

He got a double confession.

His arms are held in some very 'shamefull' ways.

And he has a boner.

Well...damn.

"You tricky girls." He chuckled to himself as he knows he will have to let the blood flow go down on its own.

Momo was standing right in front of the door with a seven pedaled purple flower with pink stems. She giggled as the plant warped away to her subspace and made her way to her sisters.

"Rito-sama will be loved by those that deserved him." She smiled.

AND THAT WAS CHAPTER TWO. A LITTLE FIGHT SCENE AND A SMALL LIME WAS GOOD COMPENSATION I GUESS. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own To Love Ru/ Darkness and any other future seasons they might add up.

**Decided to add Koriand'r and Kommander to the harem. (And if you don't like, then stop reading. That;s)**

**Now before you skip this please read. I am well aware that Yami is not an alien but the results of a project. (All those that saw the anime and read the manga should be well known in that fact.) So I figured 'Do like a Superman thing'. Only difference it's Eve instead.**

**And I now some people would be like. "Morphians? It's that the best you can come up with? How unoriginal." Well excuse the hell out of me. Not ALL fanfics are original. The majority if not all of 'em were made via various inspirations. So fuck off if you don't like the alien race's name. Or else I'll set a very aroused female Ball-chinian on you. And maybe add a female predator. Even the males fear them.**

**You have been warned**

**Also this might become a short chapter. So I apologize in advance.**

CHAPTER THREE: NEW PROPOSALS.

Rito sighed as he took a sip of his coffee. He was still trying to figure out what that scent was last night but decided to drop it. He was currently wearing his uniform for school.

"Looks like someone had a 'pleasant' sleep." Momo commented with a sly smile on her face. She wears her school uniform minus the jacket and three buttons were loosened showing enough cleavage. "And a very good morning to you, Rito-sama." She giggled as she noticed the attention she got from her fiancée.

"Morning, Momo-chan." He greeted the Develukian princess with a kiss on the cheek after he washed out the mug of coffee. "How did you sleep?" He asked.

"It was great since your scent was still in the bed." Momo smiled charmingly.

Rito didn't want to make a comment on that so he settled with raising an eyebrow. "Well are you ready to go?"

Momo nodded. "Of course."

But before they could go Peke flew towards them in her 'human' form. She was at least a few inches shorter than Rito. Her hair was black with white streaks and a beautiful non blemish face and low cheek bone and a button nose. Her skin is milk pale which brings out the color of her pink lips. Her sclera is pitch black with white orbs for iris and no pupils. The swirls that normally adorn her face when she's in her pendant state adorns her cheeks like a beautiful swirl marks that are symmetrical from each other. She wears a white form fitting clothes which black patches on her elbows and knees. Around her hips was a black line that was around her size thirty seven waist, wide hips and round bottom that connected beneath her crotch like an underwear. Her breasts were at least an E-cup that were held by the black material that work as a bra.

"Morning, Rito-sama." The AI greeted with a bow. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine thank you, Peke." He noted the small blush on the AI's cheeks. "So how do you feel having your own body?" He asked.

Peke gushed as she hugged her creator's fiancée. Momo simply grinned at the sight of the AI pressing her large assets to Rito's chest.

"It feels wonderful, Rito-sama!" She replied excitedly. "But these are bit too big for me." She noted as she groped her breasts and her fingers simply sink into the fabric of flesh.

Rito tried his best not to stare at Peke groping herself. He nearly lost it when she moaned.

"You know, Peke." Momo began as she wrapped her arms around Rito's waist and pressed her breasts to his back. "I'm sure Rito can take you as one his wives in the future." She smiled as the AI stopped and looked at them with wide eyes.

"A-are you sure?" She asked with shaken tone her hands clasps together over her bust, mushing them to her chest. Though she's an AI created from Lala. Being loved is one the emotions she wished to delve in.

"If Rito-sama's okay with it." She replied slyly.

Rito gulped once Peke turned her attention to him. "I would like to get to know you first, Peke-chan." He said with a small smile.

"Wonderful!" She cried as she latched onto the teen with joyful laugh. "I will do my best to please you with my outmost abilities." She said with conviction.

Rito simply chuckled as moved some of the strands of hair over her forehead and places a soft kiss on it, now noting the Devilikian insignia on it. The symbol was a trident with the middle spike being spear tipped while the two sides stretched out from the hilt and curved to center with their arrow tips. The 'D' pointing down giving it a side view of bowl.

"I'll see you later, Peke-chan. Make sure Lala's at school by the time P.E. starts." He asked her.

"Of course, Rito-sama." Peke replied in a friendly tone then went to her creator.

Rito smiled as he watched Peke fly to Lala's lab. "Ready to go, Momo-chan?"

"Of course, Rito-sama." Momo replied after putting on her sweater and grabbing his left arm with her breasts pressed to it. "I'm always ready. Nana said that she had plans so she'll meet us during school hours."

T.L.R.T.D.

Nearing Earth is a large ship at least ten miles in length and two miles in width. From the bottom to top was at least one thousand stories high. The large cruiser was grey with purple edges at the corners and an arrow shaped tip. Thrusters the size of the Empire State buildings and gun turrets large enough to fit Mt. Fuji and still have space to destroy a planet. At the tip of the arrow was a very dangerous weapon. A Positron Hyper Cannon meant more for oppressing and conquering. An insignia is proudly displayed at either sides of the large ship. It's an octagon with purple symmetrical tribal lines on it and a twelve pointed red star at the center.

Inside the house sized command room were several men and woman in military suits. The suits were dark grey with blue shoulder pads. The pants were lightly over their legs and black shoes at their feet. A cap is worn by the males while a barrette is worn by the females. Each bearing the mark of their race.

_"We're approaching Earth, your Highness."_ A female operative announced proudly in her alien language.

_"Good work."_ A female nodded to the worker. Her voice sounded like a queen that went through worlds of wars and lived to tell the tale. Which indeed she did.

The woman has the appearance of someone in their early to mid-thirties. Her hair is red with black shoulder length bangs. She has green sclera while her iris is purple and her pupils are a lighter shade. She wore an armor of sorts. The upper part was royal purple with an outward dent for her bust, which were rather large. The shoulder pads are spiked with black tips. Her flat toned stomach was in view and the battle skirt was like a dress which was a darker shade of the top and reached to her shin. Her arms were incased in claw obsidian gauntlets and her legs were in woman style battle shoes along with leg guards with pointed tips and low heels. Her skin had an orange tan and her eyebrows were short and the color mixture of her hair. The woman sighed as she rested her cheeks on her left metal clad knuckles.

_"So this is where the candidate lives?_" She asked no one in particular. _"So what do you girls think of your future husband to be?_" She asked as she glances to her left.

_"It will be a wondrous opportunity to meet the person that has captured the heart of my rival._" A joyous younger female said with a smile in her tone.

The young woman looks about seventeen of age. She wears a form fitting purple dress that covered from her neck down to her shins with a back out window in the form of a diamond. The dress ascended her curves and size thirty six waist and D-cup bust. Elbow length light purple gloves adorned her arms. On her slightly pointed ears were green gems from the mining ore planet Omatuy and a tiara on her head. Her hair is red like fire and flowed down to her thighs due to it being splayed over her shoulders. Her skin like the woman besides her is orange tanned and has short eyebrows as well. Her sclera is green as her non pupil eyes are a brighter shade. She wears a set of light purple shoes.

_"That is if he is worthy of our hand, mother."_ A second young female from the queen's right said with a scoff.

The woman looked to see her first born child leaning on her seat with a bored expression. Like the younger girl her dress is equal but was dark purple with dark purple earrings on her ears. Her hair was black with two cheek length bangs framing her lighter toned orange skin. Her bust size was at least an E-cup while her hips were a size or two wider than her sibling's. She wears wrist length silk gloves and purple shoes on her feet. She yawned very unladylike showing her dentures which would be weird to others, but those from her home world. Rows of sharp saw-like teeth. If one were to look closer, the upper jaw has two rows of teeth behind another by several millimeters, but the lower had the standard one row. Her sclera is light purple while her eyes were non pupil amethyst. Her eyebrows were also short and a darker tone of her hair.

_"And mother, why are you dressed in your armor?"_ The black haired female continued. _"This is just a meeting and yet you brought a battle fleet carrier?"_

_"I simply wish to test the boy that has gained the daughters of the Devilukian Empire's attention." _The older woman shrugged. _"I see no harm in this." _She waved her right arm across the command room nonchalantly. _"It's just a simple visit."_ She stated as she stood tall with grandeur and complete and otter confidence. _"Prepare to hover! I have a potential son-in-law to meet._" She grinned showing her own set of saw-like teeth.

T.L.R.T.D.

Rito yawned as he rested his back against his seat with Haruna sitting on his lap, the young Sairenji resting her head in the crook of his neck. Rito looked down on his purplette classmate while knowingly ignoring the glares from the male classmates. Mostly those from the H.H.H (Holy Holy Haruna).

The H.H.H. was founded by one male student Uyagi Hiroto. His description isn't important right now though.

"Hey!'

Like I said, not important.

Risa was giggling perversely while looking at the two. She wondered how meek, shy, and hesitant Sairenji Haruna became so...so daring. The dusty blonde admits she liked this one. The pervish girl was even more surprised that when she groped the Sairenji classmate she doesn't get the usual reaction. Instead she gets the favor returned. Risa still felt tingly between her legs whenever she remembered that.

Lala walked into classroom immediately, the L.L.L. (Love Love Lala) began greeting her. She of course ignored them and went straight to greeting her friends.

The L.L.L. was founded by another male student Giratoi Kita. His description is also not important right now though.

"Oh, c'mon!"

Now let's turn our mind's eye to Yui. She's currently staring at the relaxing pair with cautious (jealous) eyes. Waiting for an opening (reason) to stop Rito for doing shameless things.

And all of this happening during free time.

"Ri-kun?" Haruna called the male.

"Yes, Haruna-chan?" He questioned.

"I'm bored." She whined cutely.

"Would you like to take a walk during our free hour after this?" He asked.

"Eh~. What's this?" Kenichi suddenly asked. "A private tour that'll include Haruna and myself?" She asked as leaned unto the pair.

Haruna frowned lightly. "Kenichi-san. It's my 'Rito-time' now. You had yours this morning."

"That is true." The female best friend of the Devilukian candidate agreed as she slipped her lap unto Rito's desk. "But we didn't discus on sharing." She smiled at the purpelette's expression.

Haruna huffed, pouting cutely at Kenichi. "You're devious, do you know that?"

"I'm not denying it." She grinned.

Rito simply smiled at the two. 'Today should be a good day." He hoped.

Too bad that hoped was dashed as the school and the entire environment began to rumble and darken.

"Sometimes Kami just loves to mess with me." Hd muttered.

The other two females simply accepted this occurrence knowing how things have been for the past two years.

Lala smiled knowingly.

Yui was wondering is something like this could happen.

Risa grinned knowing something excited (involving Rito) will happen.

T.L.R.T.D.

_"So this is the place?"_ The older sister raised an eyebrow at the school building below them as the cruiser lower and hovered over the whole of Sainin.

The mother stood tall at six feet ten inches. Her eyes gleaming with anticipation. _"Prepare the transport beam for my daughters and I." _She commanded as her daughters stood beside her. The redhead standing at five feet two inches as the blackette stands at six feet two inches.

_"Let's see what we have to deal with."_ The black haired princess sighed.

_"Come now, sister." _The younger sibling looked to her older._ "I am sure that this candidate is worth the time."_

_'He better be.' _She thought.

T.L.R.T.D.

Rito and the other schoolmates watch as the large ship simply hover over the school and beyond.

"That's a very big ship." Said person commented.

"They're here." Lala said with a smile.

"Who is, Anenue?" Nana asked her older sister.

"You'll see." She replied.

A part of the ship's bottom opened showing nothing but a bright light. The humans below covered their eyes from the intensity of the brightness. They then heard turbines wiring and the light suddenly shot down before them, causing an even brighter light to flash. Well in front of Rito actually.

After the majority regained their sight. Well let's just say that the male populace was hoping to never lose their sight again. For before them stood the three orange tanned and beautiful alien females.

"Hot damn!" One male student shouted.

_"Hmph, that better not be the one."_ The black haired sister huffed.

_"Do not worry, Kommandor. I know who it is." _The mother said as she surveyed the humans before her until her eyes meet Rito's. _"And there he is."_ She grinned as she stepped forward, her daughters just a step behind her.

_"Oh he looks magnificent." _The younger daughter gushed as she eyed Rito from his head to his toe. _"Verry mate worthy." _She giggled.

_"Koriand'r do try to control yourself."_ The mother lightly scolded her daughter.

_"Yes, mother."_ The redhead replied with a small smile earning a small snort from the older sibling.

The trio reached the small group consisting of Rito who stood at the front, Lala to his right who is smiling, Haruna to his left looking at them, Nana and Momo standing behind their sister, Mea keeping her eyes on both the trio and her sempai. If one were to pay attention they would see the redhead's eyes glaze over whenever she looks to the Yuuki male. Risa simply looked around not giving the scene a thought.

_"You are Rito, correct?"_ She asked the young man.

Rito simply looked at the taller woman with confusion in his eyes.

_"It is clear that you don't understand me."_ She continues as she stepped forward to the teen. _"Let me fix that."_

And without warning she leaned down and pressed her lips against Rito's, who to shocked to think or react in anyway. The girls and guys were of equal shock but couldn't do anything at the moment because the queen relinquished her hold on youth's lips and smiled.

"My name is, Korriara." She introduced herself in Japanese. "But in your language, it would be Shinku Kasai (Crimsonfire)" She added.

Rito's respond was taking the queen's hands and gently kissing her knuckles. "Pleased to meet you, Empress."

Korriara stepped back with a thankful smile as Koriand'r stepped forward. Her steps were elegant of that of a royal princess, but some can see the combatant movement in her body. Her hair bouncing at each step as she approach the young man and gave him a deep kiss. For some reason, Rito kissed her back and earned a moan from the young red head.

Koriand'r moved back and smiled at her husband to be. "Greetings, I am Koriand'r. In your language my name means Sutafaia (Starfire)." The princess introduced herself.

Rito greeted back with a smile and small bow to her. "Yuuki Rito, pleased to meet you."

Kommandor walked to the shorter male and eyed him from head to toe as she circles him like a vulture. Her hips swaying enticingly as she pressed her left hand to her chin as if appraising a good suit of sorts. _"Not bad."_ She commented. _"Not bad at all."_ She finalized with a grin and she grabs Rito's collar and pulled him into a searing kiss. The male populace watches in more shock and jealousy that Rito was getting the attention of three beautiful women. After she pulled back she smirked at the still dazed expression of the young man before her. "Name's Kommandor." She introduced herself. "But in your language I'm called Burakku Kasai."

The queen then addressed the teen. "We are Tamaranians of planet Tamaran." She stated.

"Tamaran?" Haruna asked,

"It's the second most powerful planet after Deviluke." Momo stated. "We've been rivals for quite some times. Always seeing which one of us can conquer the most planets."

"Father and queen Korriara are rivals at bests." Nana added. "They even had a few duels at times"

The Tamaranian queen chuckled at the memory when she cut Lucian's tail. "Ah yes." She sighed at the memory. "The reason why we are here is for me to extend a position to you, Yuuki Rito." The queen began.

"And would that be, Empress?" Rito asked respectfully.

"An alliance between Earth and Tamaranian Empire by political marriage." The queen explained.

Haruna's eyes widen. "No way."

"EEEEEEEEEH!" The entire school body cried in unison.

P-p-p-p-political marriage!" A female student yelled in shock.

"Just how many women do you need to satisfy yourself?" Yui, finding the chance to say something, said as she glared at her crush.

"It's not like I knew they came for this." Rito tried to defend.

"Halt! The one to wed Rito-sama would be me!" A haughty voice proclaimed.

The group looks as the students separated and three female students walk forward.

The one to the left has brown hair tied in a high ponytail that reaches to her lower back with chin length bangs framing her face. Her eyes are brown and are slightly narrowed. She wears a Sainin Gakou school uniform over her CC-cup bust and a shinai held in her left hand. High knee length socks worn and tucked under brown sole shoes.

The one female to the right looked timid, and maybe even shy, if the worried expression on her cute childlike face was the result of it. Her hair is pale blue-grey and set in a hime style. She wears large circle glasses in front of her light gold honey eyes and also wears a school uniform shirt that gave slightly shape of her B-cup breasts. Her hand was held over her chest in a prayful manner.

The persin in the middle, is the one who yelled out the proclamation, has blonde hair with frilly drill ends and two panda like buns at the back of her head. Her chest was undoubtly on par to Kommandor's and was bouncing in every step she took. She as well as the other two, was wearing the school uniform equal to the other female students. Her pale gold eyes looking at the two Tamaranian princesses.

These three are Kujou Rin, Fujisaki Ayako, and Tenjouin Saki.

"Who are you?" The black haired princess asked as she stepped and stood at least three feet from Queen B of Saiken High.

"Tenjouin Saki." The blonde introduced herself. "I am the one that will be Rito-sama's wife as you will be one of his many concubines." She claims.

The kendo user shot a look at Rito. "I don't see what she sees so highly of you Rito-dono." The shinai wielder sighed.

"Maybe because I saved her from a bunch of would be rapists while you were really sick." He shrugged.

"And I should still thank you for that." Saki purred as she winked at the Devilukian candidate.

"It was something good for me to do." He shrugged. "You're welcome still."

"So you have more to do once we are going to enjoy our honeymoon." Saki smiled earning a scoff from the older orange tanned sibling. "What was that?" She asked looking at Kommandor with a light frown.

"All I heard was 'Yap-yap-yap'." The Tamaranian princess replied.

"Okay that's enough." Rito cut in as he looked at Saki. "Saki-san, I promise that I'll take you out this Sunday.

"She'll probably get in his pants." Rin muttered.

"Jealous?" Momo teased the bodyguard.

"I am not!" The answer came out way to fast.

"Your face says otherwise." Kenichi snickered.

"Hmph!" Saki raised her nose with a small smile gracing her face. "Well as a fellow competitor, I commend you on your bravery to even claiming Rito-sama's lips on the first day of meeting." She raised her hand to Tamaranian princess.

Said princess simply took to her hand and gave it a small shake. "You're not so bad yourself." Kommandor smiled as she released the blonde female's hand.

"Now that this part is settled…" She began but the transport beam activated again. _"Oh glorbartz." _She muttered.

The beam shot down again causing the bright light to shine a second time for the day. As the light faded a towering man about seven feet six inches stood tall. His armor was thicker and has the Tamaranian insignia on its left spauler pad. The armor was red with purple highlights among the upper arm, torso and thighs. The shoes were heavily armored,the greaves being spiked. The gauntlets seem large enough to smash a grown person to a paste and the fingers were thick enough as a child's fists. His helmet was the shape of some sorts of a beast. The horns were small but yet intimidating and the eyes were covered. On his back was a massive axe. The blade being tree meters high and one meter in length from the ten feet staff.

"This guy's big." Risa commented.

_"What are you doing here, Hoahis?"_ The queen asked with a light frown on her face.

The Tamaranian male nodded his head to the queen as a small bow. _"Forgive me, my queen."_ He said with a deep voice. _"But why must a weak human be wedded to princess Kommandor?"_ He questioned.

_"Because I have recommended it and both agreed to be wed to Yuuki Rito." _The queen replied.

_"That's not right, my queen."_ Hoahis said with a light frown behind his helmet. _"I am the strongest warrior in the army. It is only right if the princess be wed to me."_

_"You dare think that I should marry you?"_ Kommandor growled.

_"Of course, princess. Such a weak human should not be able to protect you." _The tall warrior stated as if he was right all the time.

_"Need I remind you that they chose this on their own free will?"_ The queen looked to the armored man.

Hoahis scoffed. _"Then I challenge him to a Duragninf!" _He pointed at the human.

"He's challenging you to a dual." The oldest princess translated to the young man.

"Okay." He said absentmindedly. And then it clicked. "WHAT?!"

"He is challenging you for Kommandor's hand in marriage." The queen repeated.

"Just like that?" Haruna asked a bit miffed. Just the thought of a man fighting for woman as if she's an object just pisses her, and all the women that heard this, off.

"It is normal on our planet." Koriand'r tried to explain. "But most would avoid performing the Duragninf whenever it involves us."

"And if he refuses?" Nana asked.

"Then Rito proves that he is a coward and is immediately killed by his challenged." Kommando'r answered glaring at Hoahis.

"So in other words, 'I have no choice'." Rito deadpans.

_"Perhaps he is a weakling after all."_

"He just said that if you deny it he will take your girls and use them as slaves for his pleasure." Kommando'r lied.

Koriando'r was about to call her lie, but a subtle shook from her mother stopped her.

Rito narrowed his eyes at the tall warrior. "I accept."

T.L.R.T.D.

Back inside the ship in a very large room roughly the size of a baseball field. There were different racks with assorted weapons, armors and blasters of all kinds known to the Tamaranian race. There were also stands with seats, filled with the ship's crews. A special boot was at the front center of the field. Korriara sat on her throne with her daughters at either side of her. She ordered for special seats for Rito's friends (harem). At the moment, Lala, Momo, Nana, Haruna, Risa, Yui, Saki, Mea, and Kenichi.

Korriara then stood and made her way to the front of the booth._ "Welcome everyone! We are here because Hoahis has challenged the human, Rito to a Duragninf!" _She announced causing the occupants to cheer. _"Now I bring you, our champion! Hoahis!"_

Hoahis stepped into the arena, many of the occupants cheered at his entrance. He now removed his helmet showing his face and slightly pointed ears. His hair is dark moss green and his eyes dark brown with red sclera. His face is rugged with a beard and a large scar over his left eye. He holds his halberd in his right hand.

_"I claim this battle for you, princess Kommander!"_ He shouted for all to hear.

The crowed cheers once again as said princess simply scoffed.

"Rito will win." Lala said with a small frown. "But I don't like the way he is." She looked at the warrior.

_"And the human he challenged. Rito!" _She announced as the crowd cheered again, hearing how this person has survived against Konjiki no Yami's assassination and gained the attention of four princesses . But the crowed gasps as they saw the armor the human wore.

Rito stepped forward, wearing a Tamaranian armor. The armor was black with red accent. His shoulder pads were with curved three inches blades pointing outwards. The gauntlets were claws and along the wrists were small spikes that lead stopped just before the elbow. Behind the elbow were six inches pikes. The chest plate wore the Tamaranian symbol at the center and the armor showed six pack and pectorals. The legs were shined and were similar to the arms. Two inch spiked protruded from the knee cap and were clanking against the metal of the lower thighs. The shoes were smooth and seem to meld well with his steps. The helmet was held in his left arm. It was red with maroon and poison purole tribal markings along the forehead, cheeks, and chin. There was opening the size of a human head's eye socket.

_"That's..."_ The black haired princess said looking at her mother.

_"Father's armor." _Koriand'r whispered.

_"Mother, what is the meaning of this?" _Kommandor asked.

_"Do not worry my daughter." _The queen answered with a grin.

_"That armor?"_ Hoahis muttered. _'How dare this weakling wear the armor of the king?!'_

Rito simply sighed as he stood there.

_Flashback_

_Rito stood in the changing rooms with several Tamaranian handmaids, whom kissed him so that they can speak his language._

_"This will do perfectly!" A tall Tamaranian female claimed as she held up an armor with the appearance of a bull like creature._

_This one has glass blue hair along with pale none pupil eyes and pearl colored sclera. Her skin was a darker tanned orange and was at least seven feet three inches. Her F-bust is compressed in a black top and her wide hips and round posterior are concealed in a black knee length biker shorts like pants. Her ears are at least two inches long are slanted backwards. She wears three earrings in each ear and a gem like decoration on her forehead. She wears dark blue slippers on her feet. Her name is Jisa. To Rito's understanding it means Masayoshi (Justice)._

_"I concur, this one is better. "A short, yet attractive Tamaranian, countered as she held one that looked like one of those Sentai clothing._

_This one is at least five feet eight inches. Her body was well endowed for her stature. CC-cup bust held behind a blue top like shirt and short black pants that passed her thighs. She has red eyes with gold sclera and her hair is a poison purple shade with a fringe over her left eye. She wears boots with glass like shards decorations on them. Her name is Uyata. Her names translate to Kyōfu (Fright)._

_"What about weapons?" A third one added as she held up a large sword. This one looked like a seven year old child. _

_Her height being four feet nine inches. She wears a short sleeved black robe that reaches to her shins and hides her small figure. Her hair being light grey and her sclera along with her eyes being pale blue with black pupils. She grinned showing her teeth which are squared. Her name is Huyti. Her name translate to Waka-sa (Youth)._

_"Use a blaster!" The fourth one shouted holding black plasma cannon. She was at least seven feet nine inches and wears a black cloth top that bounds her G-cup bust and criminally short skirt. Her eyes were black with her sclera being orange and dark red hair tied in a high ponytail that reaches passed her hips. Her name is Futra; meaning Genzai (Present)_

_Rito sighed at them. These were chosen to be Rito handmaids from now until after the match (if he wins) and after the marriage two years from now. _

_"Why were you girls choosing the weapons?" He questioned. "From what it looks, neither of you seems to like him."_

_"We do." The four chorused with a glare. It was not aimed at him but rather the subject of the conversation._

_"That fool is no warrior." Futra growled. Her jagged teeth gnashing in sparks. _

_"He is a coward and an insult to all proud Tamaranian warriors." Huyti added._

_"How did he gain his title then?" Rito asked getting a sorrowful look from Jisa. And he didn't like the look._

_Through his father. "The robed Tamaranian replied. "Count Gutrsa is high in the political chain and forged his papers so that Hoahis could gain the position in the army._

_"And the queen allowed it?" The 'human' asked._

_Uyata nodded. "She has. And this is the perfect opportunity to knock him down ten pegs or twenty."_

_"And I have the perfect suit for that?" The queen stated as she entered the room._

_The four Tamaranian females kneeled on their left knee and held their right hand out to her. "My Queen." They chorused._

_"You may rise." She said with a small smile. "In a few minutes you face against Hoahis. Bring it in."_

_The small groups of six watches as four male Tamaranian soldiers walk in with a rectangle case that was at least eleven feet four inches in height, three feet two inches in width and two feet in depth. Upon it was the Tamaranian symbol._

_"I want you to use this armor." The said as she punched in the code and the casket opens and the armor is shown. "This armor is very special and powerful as well." _

_"My queen, are you sure that this is wise?" Jisa asked knowing who the armor belonged to._

_Korriara nodded as she walked to the young male after excusing the guards. "I want you to kick his ass." She stated bluntly._

_'Wow, even the queen dislikes the guy.' Rito mentally sweatdropped at this. "If I may ask, Korriara-san. Why borrow me this armor?"_

_"It is a very special armor made by a very smart friend of mine." She said with a wide grin. "But do me a favor. Break his legs and make him immobile to continue his career." She then leaned closer until her nose was touching his. "And if you win you will keep the armor. And maybe more." She finished as she walked away with small sway in her hips._

_Huyti looked at her future king. "To have gained the attention of six Tamaranians and the Queen is okay in my book, Rito-sama." _

_Rito mentally counted in his head and found it strange. Until her added the four. 'My life just got more complicated.'_

_Flashback end._

'It's a good thing that the armor can adjust to my size.' Rito sighed. 'Whoever made this is genius. A mad one, but damn good genius.

Hoahis was furious and growled as his eyes glowed with power.

_'How dare you wear that armor?!'_

Rito simply looked at him with bored expression. "Is that all you have to say?" He questioned as he placed the helmet over his head. The translator placed as an earpiece.

"He's been rubbing a lot from you, Yami-chan." Momo giggled.

"I might rub more than I anticipate." She replied with straight face.

The group looked at her. Yami made a joke. This is the end of the galaxy as we know it!

_"Begin!"_ The Tamaranian queen shouted.

Without warning Hoahis dashed towards the armored teen, halberd raised and ready to cleave him in two. Rito side stepped the slash and watched as the blade caused a huge crater and a massive tremor in the stadium. The people cheered and were happy that the match wasn't so fast to end. Rito watched as the tall warrior heft his weighted weapon with great ease.

_"Stand still."_ Hoahis growled as his eyes glowed brightly.

Rito quickly ducked as a pair of optic lasers passed overhead. He glared at the larger alien from behind the helmet.

_"Once I kill you, Kommandor will see me as the true husband material and that armor will be worn by someone worthy!'_

"I guess that would be you?" Rito replied. His voice changed to a threatening tone via the helmet.

Hoahis gathered his power and let it coursed through his weapon to the blade. With a roar he swung his blade sending a red with brown hints energy crescent wave towards the red clad being. Rito side stepped the deadly attack and instinctively rushed at the larger Tamaranian. Hoahis was caught of guard by his speed and suffered a teeth rattling uppercut.

Hoahis staggered back from the force and quickly shook the cobwebs from his head. He growled gathering his energy to his fists and unleashed a volley of energy blasts at the Devilukian candidate.

Rito began dodging and flipping through the blasts as he gets a good distance away. 'This is amazing!' He mentally commented in awe. 'This armor feels as if it'ss alive, working along with me and augmenting my body.' He frowned. 'But I still have to keep a calm and serine mind.' He grinned. 'That reminds me of a manga I read.'

Hoahis was pissed. Scratch that, he's furious! 'How dare he strikes me.' He then fired a concentrated blast of energy to Rito.

Rito felt his body moved just as the blast moment of making contact. _'Ookami no michi: Tatakitsukeru yōna arufa (Way of the wolf: Pelting Alpha).'_ He thought as he dashed, leaving several after images of himself. He was right before the large enemy and double palmed him in the stomach. The force was enough to send the enemy across the field by three meters.

Hoahis growled as he looked at the twin trenches his feet made while he was pushed away. He mentally gasps as he placed his hand over the stricken area and felt to clear dents there.

_'This is impossible! No human is strong enough to go against me!'_ He thought in his mind. _'It must be the armor! That armor will make me even more powerful than I already am. And after I defeat him, I will challenge the queen to a match as well. Not only will I gain both the queen and Kommandor, but I will also be Emperor. Then my father will be even more proud of me when I rule the Devilukian Empire!'_ He mentally boasted.

With his thoughts in mind, he dashed towards the red clad teen in order to pummel him into a bloody mess. Rito saw this coming and avoided the rush but was caught by a knee smashing into his abdominals. The younger male coughed behind his helmet due the rushing force and the momentum of the blow. Rito tumbled over the field as the crowed looked on. He then uses the force to leap with his arms and landed on his feet on the ground. The crowd 'oh'd' (think of the 'oh' sound when your smash character hangs off the ledge when they were PRETTY close to missing it) at this and cheered him on. Rito flinched as he rose to stand. He didn't hair Momo's warning him as Hoahis slammed his large fist into his gut, causing the teen to double over from the force, followed by a double elbow blow to his shoulders causing a sickening snapping sound to be heard throughout the arena.

Korriand'r as well as her older sister looked at their husband to be with wide eyes. _"Mother, stop the match!" _She pleaded.

Korriara shook her head solemnly. "You know I can't stop the match my daughter." She spoke so the others can understand.

"Why?" Nana gritted her teeth at her fiancée's state as he is picked up by Hoahis, his large left hand gripping his head.

"Because the only way out of the challenge is either you live-" Hoahis raised his halberd ready to cleave his small opponent in two. "-or you die."

_"So this is all, human?" _The large Tamaranian grinned at the slump form of the red clad teen. _"Your weak and is undeserving of Kommandor's attention." _He grinned _"Then maybe I should take your woman as my personal harem." _He chuckles not noticing Rito's left hand twitched slightly. _"Goodbye."_

Hoahis swung his aiming to separate his upper torso from his waist. But what he didn't expect was Rito arms shooting up and grabbed the blade, stopping it from going even a twitch further than it should. The crowed watches in awe as Hoahis struggled to press his weapon against the slumped body.

"Is that really needed?" Rito's voice his question. His eyes slowly looking at the large male alien.

Hoahis was about to refute when he suddenly froze. Looking right back into his eyes were Rito's golden with slit serrated pupils.

_'Those eyes…'_ He thought as he remembered the look from a certain individual.

Rito simply pushed back the blade and kicked the larger male in the face, breaking his nose in the process.

"Gah!" The warrior yelled in pain. But more was added as he felt Rito's knee dug into his stomach, the prongs piercing his armor and skin, making him bleed.

Hoahis retaliated in anger, his halberd swinging for the kill. And once again, Rito blocked the bladed weapon with a palm and gripped it with his fingers. Hoahis tried to pry the weapon form his 'weak' opponent's grip. Rito simply tugged the weapon and swung it around aiming for the larger male's leg. Hoahis jumped back, but was nicked at his left shin. He landed and flinched after the pressure was felt in his left leg.

_'This is getting out of hand.'_ He thought. _'If I don't win this fight-'_ his thought were caught off as he felt the blade of his own weapon aimed as his neck. The larger warrior knows that if he did anything right now, he would be headless.

"Do you yield?" Rito questioned, his golden eyes peering into brown ones.

Hoahis gritted his teeth. _'I will have my vengeance.'_ _"I yield." _He growled.

Upon hearing this, the queen grinned. _"Hoahis has yield!" _She announced as she stood at the edge of the observation booth. _"The winner of this match is Rito!" _She said earning cheers from the crowed. The queen raised her hands, silencing her people. _"And not only have you shown cunningness and strength, but you've cemented the political marriage between yourself and my daughters. But also gained the title of Supreme general second in command after myself."_

Hoahis eyes were wide with shock and anger as was Rito (who was in shock) after the translator relayed the message back to him in Japanese.

"What/_What_?!" They both shouted.

_"That is all." _She said as she looked at her now second in command. "Rito, would you like to come up here. I have something for you. Oh, and you may keep Hoahis' weapon, since he might not need it anymore. He has been demoted for this."

Rito nodded as he removed the blade from the larger male's neck. Rito then hoisted the massive weapon over his shoulder. The weight was enough for his boots to sink at least three inches into the ground and two meter wide crater around him. He begin to walk pass the still grounded Hoahis, his feet making small quakes with every step. He then stopped and looked at his new weapon. After a few moments of staring at it, he felt information downloading in to his brain. The group, Hoahis, and Rito watched as the large halberd began to shimmer and shine like a bright flashlight. They watch as the weapon simply began to break apart into particles of light and was absorbed into the armor.

Rito looked as the armor gain a few new additions to it. On his wrists were axe like blades that were red with black edges. The prongs on his knees were more curved and even more deadly looking. His feet gained claw like appendages for toes, five for each.

Rito examined his armor more and was surprised by name he heard. _"Crimson King: Blade mode…unlocked."_

'This is amazing.' He thought as he mentally commanded the armor to its default state and made his way to the observation box.

Hoahis watched in anger as the human made his way to his prize and with his weapon. He roared in blind rage as he ignored the small injuries his body has gained during the match and rushed at the teen with his back still turned. _"I WILL CRUSH YOU MAGGOT!" _He yelled.

Rito suddenly ducked under the rushing Tamaranian, his blade mode activating instantly. The crowed watch a Rito swiftly swung his wrists axe which grew out to twenty inches and they carve their way through both Hoahis thighs. The large warrior screamed in pain, surprise, and anger as he fell, his body tumbling over the arena floor.

Rito still had his back turned to the now near legless Tamaranian but turned his head sideways, his blue neon red tinted eyes looking at the suffering of the larger male. "It seems like you've lost your purpose to be in the army once again." He stated.

_"I will kill you!" _He vowed.

'Ignoring him now.' He thought as he made his way to the booth while taking off his helmet. Said helmet morphed into a necklace around his neck.

_"I will kill you! I will take what you treasure the most and make it mine!" _He vowed as some of the Tamaranian medics were stationed at the area took and carried him to take care of his legs.

If they are worth saving, that is.

As Rito arrived he was tackled/hugged to by a very happy Koriand'r. "I am pleased that my husband-to-be is well and is also a very excellent fighter. Perhaps we should spar you and I?" She requested with the dangerous alien girl pout. Complete with shiny eye and trembling lips.

"If that's okay with your mother." He hoped as the young Tamaranian smiled lovingly at him.

"My, my. It seems that Rito-sama now has two more young women for his harem." Momo giggled.

"Four if you count Futra, Huyti, Uyata, and Jisa." Rito sighed. Now the author added more women to be in his harem.

And he fears that more might come up.

"Let us celebrate!" The empress announced with a proud smile. "Eat, drink, and have fun!"

The crowed cheers as culturing music plays the Tamaranians began to dance with partners.

Rito sat on a seat next Lala, who was clapping to the rhythm. He was happy to see the people he came to care and love being happy themselves. He then felt a weight on his lap and he looked to see Mea sitting on him.

"That was quite a match you did, sempai." Mea said in low tone breathing into his ear. "I hope to see more of it."

"Mea, calm down!" Nana cried as she pulled her redhead friend away before she might rape her shared fiancée in front of everyone. Mea simply waved at the red face Rito as she was being dragged away, a certain gleam in her eyes she eyed the young man.

"Glad to know I'm marrying someone strong enough to disable someone twenty times his strength." The black haired princess said with a grin.

"Well since I know you're still stronger than me, I know I'm no match for you." Rito said with a small smile.

"Not yet at least." Kommandor grinned as she stood up and pulled the shorter male by his arm. "C'mon, let's dance."

And it is safe to say that Rito had fun with Tamaranians.

Until Lala got drunk and was jumping him at almost any corner he was.

**AND THAT WAS CHAPTER THREE THANKS FOUR READING AND SEE ON THE NEXT UPDATE.  
DOGMA OUT!**


End file.
